The carrier mobility of the oxide semiconductor is 20 to 30 times that of the amorphous silicon, can greatly increase the charging and discharging rate of the TFT to the pixel electrode, the response speed of the pixels can be improved to achieve faster refresh rate, while a faster response also greatly increases the line scan rate of the pixels, making ultra-high resolution in the TFT-LCD possible. Therefore, the oxide thin film transistor technology is gradually becoming a powerful competitor of the next generation of display technology. However, there is an important constraint on the technology used in mass production of display panels—the stability is not sufficient, therefore, it is necessary to conduct in-depth study of the technology, improve and optimize the existing oxide thin film transistor structure, it has a more stable device performance.